Lukon Hanell
Lukon Hanell is a ferret, formerly of Maelstrom , and an alternate character of Raden S. Reddflank. The character is not used very often anymore. The character was recently purchased by Raeden M. Drear from the marketplace. Description A sable ferret of the typical brown-black and white coloring, Lukon stands at an average height, lean and deceptively athletic, despite a somewhat lanky form. A Maelstrom tattoo can be seen on his right arm, and scars now cover a good portion of his upper body. With the fluctuating income typical of muggers and robbers, the ferret usually dresses simply, wearing a dirty lounge coat and a shirt, and trousers. When out performing his illegal trade, the ferret usually dons a black cloak as well, as to help conceal him and his weaponry. Lukon's arsenal was largely lost in his first arson, crossbow and a borrowed sabre being lost in the blaze. He retains a dagger on his person and a hatchet back at his room in the Slups, and recovered a longsword during his part in the raid on Sleet Hall (see "The Storm"), which is now his primary, and favored weapon. Biography The illegitimate child of Sinka Hanell and Jervan Helk, Lukon was raised in poverty by his mother, and never met nor cared to meet his father, who had his own wife and family. He quickly found an easy, if dishonest, source of income in breaking into shops and homes, taking quickly all the valuables he could. Though Lukon was originally quick to break and run at the intervention of the resident or owner, he started to stand and fight were the situation allowed it at the age of 15. It was with this that he also took up mugging and street robbery, and eventually met Raden, as the two attempted to rob each other. Both of them incapable of overpowering the other, they formed a loose partnership, which then formed into something of a friendship. It was over a few alchoholic beverages in the Bilge that Raden told Lukon about his involvement in the Maelstrom, drawing the ferret's interest. With no love for the Imperium or it's autocrat, Lukon figured he might as well make a bit of extra money doing what he already did. A few more drinks and two days later, the stoat arranged a rite-of-passage assignment for Lukon to join Maelstrom: setting a mansion in the insanely rich district on fire. He succeeded in starting the fire, and managed to escape despite intervention by the Ash Prophet. With such, he was more or less accepted into the Maelstrom as a member de jure, though in reality he is more of an assosciate. While serving Maelstrom's cause, the ferret was greviously injured in the raid on Sleet Hall (see "The Storm"). Stumbling into the streets, Lukon was saved the fate of bleeding to death by a civilian family, who tended to his wounds and allowed him to stay in their household for a time. Changed by his experiences, the ferret largely sat out the rest of the Maelstrom conflict, and disassociated himself with Raden, who believed Lukon to be dead. Category:Alternates